Bleeding Love
by Mira L. Nara
Summary: Sakura doesn't care what they say, she's in love with Naruto. They'll try and pull her away, 'cause they don't know the truth. Sakura's heart is crippled by the vein that she keeps on closing, and Naruto will cut her open and she'll keep bleeding love.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on a tree branch, gazing out into the distance... _What could be better?_ Well, that's what Sakura Haruno was thinking. She sighed. Rumor spread through town that Sasuke was finally coming back. _Too late. _Unfortunatly, Sakura had no feelings toward Sasuke anymore, besides the normal friendly vibe. She had been sitting at the very same tree for more than four hours. She was trying to avoid Sasuke until a few days after he got back._ Man, finally, he's coming back after almost four years... _It had been another year since she, Naruto, and her new comerade, went out to find Sasuke for the second time. She almost drifted off to sleep, that was until Sai, her new comerade, woke her up.

"Hey, ugly. What are you doing up there? Don't you want to greet your boyfriend when he gets here?" Sakura looked down to see a very sarcastic Sai standing below her. She sighed again.

"I would ask you the same thing, fag. I'm sitting here so I can avoid any un-normal contact with him," she sneered. "And anyways, you know that I have no more-than-friends feelings for him."

"Sure you don't..." He said with his usual sarcastic smile. Sakura jumped down from her limb and threatened to punch him. "Whoa, there. Just kidding!" Sakura chuckled sarcastically.

"Whatever..." Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry, don't bother on following me unless you want to pay." She walked over to a ramen stand. Sai just stood there. She sat down and ordered a small cup of ramen.

"Oh, hello Sakura-san" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you!" She finished her bowl of ramen and payed. She turned to see a really giddy Naruto standing there. "N-naruto, what are you doing here?!"

"Sasuke's back!! Don't you want to come?!" She shook her head.

"No, I don't. If you don't mind, I was on my way back to my house." She pushed Naruto out of the way.

"But Sakura-_chaaan_!" He said stretching the 'chan'. She sighed.

"Fine. Where is he?"

"In the hospital. C'mon!!" He said grabbing onto her arm. They walked down the streets to the hospital. 

"Who are you two here to visit?" Naruto was still jumpy.

"Sasuke!! What room is he in?!"

"Right down the hall, first on the right." Naruto grabbed her arm and ran down the hallway.

"Naruto! Why are you so jumpy and happy to see him?!" Sakura shouted. He just smiled at her. They reached his room and knocked on the door. Sakura sighed and opened it. There, sitting on the bed, was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's heart started thumping. _Don't scream Sasuke-kun, don't scream it! _She thought desperatly. Sasuke looked at her and Naruto.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, noob. Why isn't Sakura screaming?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"Pssh! She's over you!" Sakura just looked down. He looked bigger than before.

"Hi, Sasuke." Sasuke looked confused.

"Where's the 'kun'?" Sakura's face grew red. She chuckled and looked up.

"Didn't you hear what Naruto said? I waited too long for you, so I moved on... Ino still cares for you though..." Sasuke turned to the window.

"Hn." He said with a huff. "I don't care." Sakura giggled.

"Still the cold and rude Sasuke, huh?" She said.

"Whatever." Sakura looked around the room

"Where's the fa- I mean Sai?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Don't ask me. Weren't you the last to speak to him?" He was right, Sakura talked to him last, and he seemed pretty pissed.

"Yeah, but, oh well! I just thought he might have wanted to meet _the_ Sasuke everyone talked about..."

"Who's Sai?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder. Sakura sighed.

"He's the one who replaced you. He acts like more of a bitch than you do." Naruto replied. Sasuke turned and stared daggers at Naruto. "Heh. Just kidding?" Sakura burst into laughter.

"He's right! Sai is more of a jerk than you, and he is a complete fa-" She was cut off by someone behind her.

"Oh, since when was I a fag?" Sakura slowly turned around and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, hey Sai!!" She said nervously. Sai eyed Sasuke, who was eyeing him back.

"That's Sai?" Sasuke said sarcastically. 

"That's Sasuke?" Sai repeated, only with Sasuke's name in it. Sakura chuckled.

"Umm... I might want to go..." She said while backing out of the room. She turned the corner and hid behind the door.

"You look like a fag. Why do you insist on having your hair look better than mine?" Sasuke asked. Sai's face got all red.

"Well, you look like a poor bitch who can't afford girl clothes. And my hair is better because I'm not a complete bitch who leaves their own village for some faggot." Sai replied. Sakura couldn't help but burst into laughter again. _Sasuke, a bitch?!_ _I can totally imagine that!_Sasuke got out of his bed and lunged towards Sai, but Naruto stopped him.

"I know we want to fight over who has better hair, but there is no need for this." Sai and Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion. Naruto started laughing. "I was just kidding!! Go ahead and kill each other! I'm waiting!" Naruto said while releasing the two.

"Oh, look who's talking, the dickless-pantywaist." Sai said. Sasuke fell to the floor laughing. Sakura just sighed. _What a pain...!_ Naruto just walked out the door.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! What are you still doing here?!"

"Listening to the bitch and the fag fight!" She laughed again. They left the hospital and walked over to the tree nearby. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to visit him. You should have known Sai was going to come and try to argue with Sasuke. When does he not argue with anyone?" Sakura chuckled.

"Why do you say that? He talks to _you_ normally..." Naruto said with a sigh. Sakura looked at him. Fifteen years old, and yet, Naruto made no move towards her. Sakura flipped her long pink hair. She decided to let it grow out again. "Why does Sai always have to say wierd things?"

"Cause he has problems in his mind! Duh!" Sakura chuckled. "I'm kidding. I guess that's what he thinks making friends is..." 

"Sakura-chan... Sasuke was looking at you wierdly..." Naruto said.

"He's just confused that I'm over him. He probably never thought I would change my opinion in guys..." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be...?" He asked curiously. Sakura laughed.

"Someone who doesn't act like he's all cool, someone who is kind and caring, someone who doesn't care what others think of him... And especially the kind who are outgoing and eratic!!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"And that would be...?" Sakura laughed again.

"Not you, that's for sure!!" Sakura playfully punched Naruto on the arm, but of course it still hurt.

"Oww... Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

"Oh, you know that I think of you as a brother!!" Naruto hung his head. _Aww... I wanted to be someone more than just her brother..._ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sighed. _How come I do all I can to impress Sakura-chan? _Sakura smiled at him. Naruto looked around. He saw Ino walking down the streets. _Great, there goes my chance to ask Sakura-chan out.. _Sakura then looked at him desperatly.

"Hey, Naruto, wanna go out to eat?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't feel like dealing with Ino right now.." Naruto nodded. "Great!" She giggled and grabbed Naruto's arm. He felt a blush creeping along his face.

They sat down at a ramen restaraunt. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm paying."

"Thanks. But I think I should pay! It's only fair!" Sakura giggled.

"No, you let me drag you around and didn't complain. I'm paying!" Naruto leaned in close to her face.

"But that's no fair. You know that I like being dragged around by you!" Sakura giggled again and ate her ramen.

"So, do you think that Sasuke and Sai have killed each other yet?" Naruto laughed.

"Hmm.. Let's see, the bitch or the fag?" Sakura tapped her chin.

"I don't know... I would like to see the bitch win, so then we can keep on calling him our bitch..." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, but then again, I want to keep on calling Sai a fag, it's only fair after how much he treated us bad... But I still want Sasuke to win!" They laughed. A chime went off and Sakura turned to see Sasuke in the doorway. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Uh-oh! Looks like the bitch won!" They laughed. Sasuke walked over.

"Since when were you two dating?!" Naruto and Sakura's faces grew red.

"Sasuke, you bitch! We aren't dating! I just had to come up with an excuse not to deal with Ino-pig!" Now it was Sasuke's turn to turn red.

"Sakura... If you weren't a girl... I would have punched you already. Stop calling me a bitch." Sakura sighed. She knew that Sasuke couldn't punch her!

"Sasuke, you bitch. You know that you can't even touch me." Sakura said with a flip of her hair. Sasuke was mad.

"I said, stop calling me that! And I had to deal with Ino since you wouldn't!" Naruto laughed, Sasuke swung at Sakura, who caught his arm. Sasuke swung his other arm and Sakura caught that one too, with the same hand. Sasuke was getting even madder. Sakura smirked and punched Sasuke in the face. He went flying backwards. Naruto's mouth dropped in awe.

"I told you." Sasuke sat up and rubbed his face. "Hm." Sakura wiped her forehead off.

"Since when could you actually fight? I thought you were just the lovesick teenage girl who couldn't even punch!" Naruto laughed.

"Wow! Sakura-chan! You hit him good!!" Sakura sighed and got up.

"Naruto, you're paying. I decided that since I took care of the bitch, that you should pay." Naruto nodded. Sakura walked outside.

"Ok." He left money on the table and ran after Sakura. Sasuke was left on the floor rubbing his face. Sai walked in and stared at Sasuke.

"Wow. I'm guessing ugly hit you. Am I right?" Sasuke just glared at him.

"Go away, fag."

"Bitch." Sasuke got up and walked outside. Sai sat down at a table and ordered food.

Sakura was sitting on her window ledge._ Wow, Sasuke needs to appreciate my strength more... _She flipped her hair. "SAKURA-SAAAN!!" Sakura looked down and saw Lee standing below her window. "Sakura-san, want to go on a date??!!" Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry, Naruto just took me out to eat." Lee looked at the ground. "Maybe some other time..."

"Ok! I'll wait for it!" He said while waving at Sakura. _Gawd. What a nerd! _She sighed and swung her legs back over the side of her window. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Not the 'I'm so sexy..' look, but the 'Who am I?' look. She then walked over to her drawers and pulled one open. It had tons of red and pink, fancy kimonos in it. _What should I wear tomorrow? I mean, I'm turning 16!! _There was a loud knock on her door. She ran down the steps and opened the door. A very mysterious, and cool Sasuke stood in the doorway. Sakura's face turned red.

"Umm... Sasuke... What are you doing here?!" Sakura stood there confused.

"I want to know who taught you that unbelievable strength. Can I come in?" Sakura nodded and got out of the way.

"Umm.. Tsunade-sama taught me. I'm learning under her now.. And Nar-" Sasuke cut her off.

"I don't care about him, so, Tsunade, the fifth right?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. Um.. Do you want anything to drink or eat??"

"Nah. I'm not hungry or thirsty." Sakura mumbled an 'oh' and sat down on the couch. There was another knock on the door.

"Hold on." She peeked through the hole on the top of the door. Naruto? What is he doing here?! "I'll be right back..." She said. She opened the door and crept outside. "Naruto! What are you doing here?!" She whispered.

"Sorry! I just saw Sasuke come in. I wanted to know what he wanted."

"He just wants to know who taught me that move I used back at the cafe!! None of your business otherwise!"

"Fine! I'll just go and hang with fuzzy-brows." Sakura went back into her house.

"Who was it?" Sakura chuckled.

"Just Naruto... Didn't want anything.." Sakura sat back down on the couch.

"Oh. So, what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?" Sakura's face grew red again. He actually remembered her birthday?!

"Not much.. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and I are just going to some club..." Sakura said with a grin. Color drained from Sasuke's face.

"A club?! Do you want to get kidnapped?!" Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Why are you so interested in what I do now?! Tsunade's coming too! I'm not the same little girl you left!" Sakura got up. Sasuke followed her with his eyes.

"Sorry.. I just don't want a teammate to get hurt again.." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You should have thought of that before you left!" Sasuke walked over to her.

"What did you say?!" Sakura leaned in.

"I said, you should have thought of that before you left!" Sasuke got mad. Sakura walked away into the kitchen.

"Well, I only left because of that damn cursed seal. I really didn't know how much you cared." Sakura spun around.

"Why don't you just drop dead?!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine! I will!" And with that Sasuke walked out of her house with a slam. Sakura sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto noticed the commotion going on inside, but waited for someone to come outside. He was shocked to see Sasuke come storming outside. "Sasuke, what happened!" Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Sakura isn't the same girl I used to know... Going to clubs, getting stronger... What have I missed!" Naruto sighed.

"You missed too much. Sakura moved on, she got stronger, and she changed, alot. I missed almost as much as you did..." Naruto sighed. Sakura was looking from the window.

"Well, why did she have to change? It seems so strange talking to the new Sakura..."

"That's what I thought... But she seems more confident now than she was before." Naruto looked down the street to see Tsunade coming. 

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are you two doing in front of Sakura's house?" She sighed. "Never mind." She opened the door and walked into Sakura's house. "Sakura! Where are you?" Sakura peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I have two things to ask. One is, why are Naruto and Sasuke standing outside your house? And second is, who all are you inviting to the club?" Sakura sighed.

"Well, I don't know how to answer the first one, but, I have thought of some people to invite... Hm... I know that Ino and Hinata would like to come... Not sure about Tenten though.." 

"Well, I heard the Sand siblings are in town."

"Then Temari can come too!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Any guys? What about that real sweet boy, what was his name? Lee?" Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Tsunade-sama! NO! I don't like him! I would think more on the line like Naruto and the other guys I hang out with!" 

"Naruto? He'll just get real hyper and ruin everything! What about Sasuke?" Sakura sighed. Little did she know, Sasuke and Naruto had their ears pressed against the door. Sasuke had this shocked look on his face.

"Why would she have you go to a club with her? Why not me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. But what I want to know is why Tsunade-sama said I would ruin everything!" Sasuke laughed.

"Tsunade-sama, you know that I don't care for Sasuke. And plus, Naruto has changed, he's not the same little punk you remember!" 

"Yes, but," she sighed. "You need more attractive looking guys around you." Sakura gasped.

"Tsunade-sama!" That was when Naruto and Sasuke came bursting into the room. Tsunade turned around.

"What in the world! Were you two listening to our conversation!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm..." Sakura stood up.

"Naruto..." She growled. Naruto backed away. 

"Well, Sakura, we don't want any dead bodies laying around, so don't kill him!" Tsunade chuckled. Sakura calmed down and sat back on the couch. "So, boys, what did you two want!"

"Well, you insulted all of the shinobi!" Tsunade gasped.

"No I did not! I just said that Sakura should be around more attractive guys than she is!" 

"Sure you did, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to call up all of those nice looking Jounin and have them come to Sakura's party..." Tsunade said with a smirk. Sakura's face glowed.

"Would you! That would be great, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura giggled. Sasuke and Naruto just glared at Tsunade. 

"But, Tsunade-sama, Sakura is too young to be around Jounin, it would be quite illegal," Sasuke stated. Sakura growled at him.

"So! Tsunade-sama said I could!" Tsunade stood up.

"Well, my work here is done! I'll just be on my way..." And with that, she was gone.

"Sasuke! This is all your fault!" Sakura shouted at him.

"My fault! If you weren't having a party at some club, then I would have nothing to do with this!" 

"Whoa, Sasuke, since when did you care about Sakura-chan!" Sakura sighed. She stood up again and shooed the boys out of her house. _Man, this is going to be a rough birthday!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke up to a bright light shining in through her window. _I'm sixteen!_ She pulled the covers off of her and pranced around the room. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a short sleeved kimono with red cherry blossoms on it. She giggled. "I can't wait!" She got dressed and ran over to her mirror. Sakura pulled her hair back into a ponytail resting on the top of her head. She then put two chopsticks through the top. She reached over for her lipstick, cherry red, and put it on. She then smacked her lips and giggled again. _Maybe I'll attract some cute Jounins..._ She ran down her stairs and waved bye to her mom. "Bye! Goin' to the ramen stand!"

"Have a nice day, Sakura! Happy birthday!" Sakura grinned and walked towards the ramen stand. Naruto was sitting there, as usual. 

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura giggled. Naruto turned around.

"Oh, hey Sak-" His eyes grew wide when he saw her. "SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto jumped up and examined the cherry blossom in front of him. "Wow! You look amazing!" Sakura giggled.

"When do I not!" Naruto nodded.

"Oh!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" He handed the present to her. Sakura grinned and eagerly opened the box. Inside was a small cherry blossom. She turned it over and saw a note. _To my favorite cherry blossom._ Sakura smiled at Naruto. "I didn't know what to get, so I just got you a flower..." He said while rubbing the back of his head. 

"It's wonderful! That's the sweetest thing you've done for me!" Naruto's face grew red. Sakura sat down on one of the stools. "I'd like a small bowl!" Sakura was in the middle of eating; when all of a sudden, she heard a very annoying yelling.

"SAKURA-SAAAAN!" Sakura slowly turned around to see Lee running towards her with Neji straggling behind.

"Lee! Slow down! I can barely keep up!" Sakura's face grew red.

"Oh, hello Lee-san! Nice to see you." Lee finally got there and was panting.

"Sakura-san! You look beautiful! As expected of the most beautiful flower in all of Konoha!" Sakura giggled. Neji caught up and stared at Sakura in awe. 

"Thank you."

"Oh! Happy birthday! I didn't have time to get you a present..., so can I buy you breakfast?" Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm already finished!" She giggled again. Neji was still staring at her. "Neji, is there something wrong?" He shook his head.

"N-nothing's wrong! Sorry, it's not everyday when you get to see something wonderful!" Sakura turned back towards the stand.

"Oh. Thank you..." She mumbled. She hardly knew Neji, and here he was, flirting with her. She stood up and payed. "Well, I have to go and meet up with Ino at the flowershop!" She giggled and waved at Naruto. Naruto waved back confusingly. He then turned to Neji and Lee once she was gone.

"Why were you two trying to flirt with her!" Naruto shouted.

"We weren't! I was just telling Sakura-san that she looks beautiful today! And I'm sure Neji was too!" Naruto sighed.

"Oh well... I have to go and train with the bitch." Naruto got up and walked away too.

Sakura walked into the shop. She looked around for Ino. "Ino? Ino, where are you!" Ino came around the corner.

"I'm right he-! Sakura! What the hell are you wearing! Only I am supposed to look sexy!" Sakura laughed.

"I'm only looking like this so I can maybe get some Jounin to come to my party tonight!" 

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday! I got you this!" She handed Sakura a box. Inside it was a small necklace with a golden heart on it. Sakura studied it carefully and saw that her name was encrusted on it.

"Ino! This is soo cute!" Ino giggled. She ran over and hugged her friend. "So, are you coming to the party?"

"Yeah. I heard that Sasuke doesn't want you to have a party there! Why does he think that!" Sakura sighed.

"You should have seen him yesterday at my house! He was throwing a fit and-" Ino cut her off.

"Wait, you said he was at your house! Why was he there!"

"He came over to question my incredible strength!" Sakura said while flexing her muscles. "Anyways, he was yelling at Tsunade-sama soo much! I could tell he was pretty pissed..." Ino laughed.

"Maybe he doesn't want you around any hot Jounin..! Wait, why would he think that!" Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know! Anyways, let's go and find all of the guests coming to my party! First we have to think of who should come..."

Sakura finally decided on who was coming: Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Tsunade, Kakashi, and herself. "Are you sure you should invite Kakashi-sensei?" Ino questioned her.

"I'm sure! I mean, he trained me for crying out loud!" Ino giggled.

"Ok!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura pranced out of the flowershop to find Naruto and Sasuke standing there. Sasuke's face grew red immediatly. "S-sakura! Is that you!" Sakura giggled.

"Sure is! Why do you wanna know?" She asked. Sasuke sighed. He mumbled never mind under his breath. "Anyways, what can I do for you two?" 

"When does the party start!" Sakura giggled again.

"At 7:00! I'm hoping that both of you will be there!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke just kept on staring at her.

"Who got you that flower!" He finally blurted. Sakura pointed to the one that Naruto got for her.

"What, this one? Naruto got it for me! Isn't it cute? He actually remembered my birthday and got me a present!" Sakura said cheerfully. Naruto laughed. 

"See? I actually care about Sakura-chan!" Sasuke glared at him. 

"Well, it was nice talking to you two, but I have work to do! Tsunade-sama is going shopping with me!" Sakura waved while she walked away. Sasuke immediatly turned to Naruto once she was gone.

"What did you do to her!" 

"Nothing! She's just happy!" Sasuke sighed.

"Wow. Things are soo confusing these days!" Naruto nodded. 

Sakura and Tsunade were standing in front of one of the shop windows. "Wow! Tsunade-sama! Look at that!" Sakura shrieked while pointing to a small dress with a cherry blossom at the bottom. Sakura squirmed around and giggled.

"Do you want that?" Sakura looked at her sensei with glowing eyes.

"Y-yes!" Tsunade went into the shop and bought it for her.

"There you go. Happy birthday Sakura!" Sakura hugged Tsunade.

"Thank you! You're the best!" They walked back to her house. Sakura changed into the new dress as soon as they stepped foot in the house. "Isn't this soo cute? It goes real well with the flower Naruto got me!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto got you a present!" Sakura nodded. 

A couple of hours later, Sakura was standing outside the club where her party was supposed to be held. Ino finally got there. "Sakura! Who got that for you!" Sakura smiled.

"Tsunade-sama did!" 

"Wow!" Sakura and Ino walked into the club and waited for more guests to arrive. The neon lights were flashing perfectly in time with the strobe lights. Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke walk in next. She jumped up and ran over to them.

"Isn't this place amazing!" Sasuke was too busy looking at the new dress Sakura was in. Naruto stared at Sakura for a minute and then he started squeezing her in a death hug.

"SAKURA-CHAAN! You look sooo amazing!" Sakura giggled and then pried herself from the death hug.

"Thanks! Wanna dance!" Naruto nodded and they went out to the dancefloor. Ino walked over to Sasuke.

"Looks like Sakura finally moved on." 

"Yeah. But I never imagined Naruto being the one she would move onto!" 

"Jealous much!" Sasuke glared at her.

"What! Of course not!"

"Then why do you always stare at her funny?" Sasuke walked away. Ino shrugged. _I tried!_

Sasuke was staring at Sakura and Naruto dance. _Man, her dress is soo small!_ He squirmed around alot too. _He_ wanted to be the one dancing with her, not Naruto. Sasuke finally sat down and ordered a drink. He turned around to face the doors when he heard other people coming in. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro walked in. "Sakura-san!" Temari shouted to Sakura. Sakura stopped dancing and walked over to Temari.

"Hey! Nice of you to make it, Temari-san! I see you brought your brothers too!" Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure it's ok if they came?" Sakura just nodded.

"It's fine!" Shikamaru walked in next. Temari spun around and got all dazed. "You go ahead and have some fun!" Sakura whispered. Temari just nodded and ran over to Shikamaru. Sakura walked back over to the bar and sat down. She looked to her left to see Sasuke drinking. "Sasuke! Why are you drinking!"

"It's nott likeit's allegal hic or anything..." Sasuke slurred. She could tell he was drunk.

"Sasuke, are you drunk!" Sakura asked in horror. Ino came over and heard Sasuke's reply.

"Back off hic bitch! I am hic not hic drunk!" Sasuke slammed his head down on the counter. 

"Oh gawd..." Ino just stared confused. "Is he drunk!" Sakura just shrugged.

"I give up on him!" Sakura got up and walked away. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino came in after awhile. Sakura looked at Hinata, who was wearing something extravagant, and then she greeted her. "Hello Hinata!" Hinata looked down and fumbled with her fingers.

"Hello, Sakura-san. Happy birthday!" Hinata kept fumbling. Naruto came running over. 

"Hey! Kiba! I didn't know you were coming!" Kiba shrugged.

"Well, someone had to come to make sure Hinata wouldn't faint..." Hinata looked up to see Naruto in not his usual clothes, but something more casual. Her face grew red.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" 

"Y-yeah. I-I'm ok N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked back down and fumbled around again. Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Sakura turned her attention to him.

"What?"

"Wanna dance again?" Sakura sighed.

"Sure!" She smiled. Sakura turned to Hinata. "But first," she leaned over to Naruto to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you dance with Hinata..." Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Why!" Sakura punched Naruto.

"That's why!" 

"Ok, ok! Hinata, wanna dance?" Hinata looked up.

"Sure!" Naruto sighed.

Sakura walked back over to the bar and watched Sasuke order drink after drink. She sighed and ordered a drink too. Sasuke turned to her. "Don't you get hic drunk on hic me! I'm not hic going to hic have to carry you hic back to your house! hic" Sakura sighed.

"So what! I don't care! It's my birthday! I can do whatever I want!" Sakura sneered at him. She turned to see Hinata and Naruto dancing. She turned to the bartender. "Hey, do you think you can play a slow song?" The bartender nodded. The music and lights suddenly changed to a slower pace. Naruto turned to her.

"Sakura-chan!" He came running over to her. She was laughing. "Sakura-chaan, why did you change the music!" 

"I wanted to see your reaction! hic" Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Sakura-chan, are you drunk too!" Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not! hic"


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura giggled. She got up and pulled on Naruto's arm. "Let's dance!" Naruto just nodded. _She's definatly not the same Sakura-chan I knew! _Sasuke turned and watched them dance again. He watched Sakura's dress flow back and forth. Boy, was he drunk though! His vision started to go blurry. Ino came running over.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke swatted her away though.

"Go away! I'm trying to watch Sakura! hic" Ino's face went blank.

"S-sakura! You're trying to watch Sakura!" Sasuke nodded.

"No, hic I'm trying to watch hic Naruto!" He said sarcastically. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke-kun, you must be really drunk!" Sasuke glared at her.

"If I was drunk, I wouldn't have been able to do this." He knocked Ino out. Sasuke then turned his attention back to Sakura. "Sakura..." Sakura didn't know that Sasuke was staring at her the whole time.

Sakura finally got tired of dancing. She walked over to one of the seats and sat down. She looked at the clock. _11:00 p.m, great!_ She sighed. She didn't feel to drunk anymore either... "Naruto! Come over here!" Sakura shouted while motioning for him to come over. He had this confused look on his face while he walked over.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" 

"Can you go and get me something to drink?" Naruto sighed and got her a drink. He sat down next to her. She sighed. "Naruto, are you having fun?"

"Yeah! This is really fun!" Sakura giggled.

"Thanks!" She layed her head on his shoulder. Naruto's face grew red.

"Uh... Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused. He looked down at Sakura and noticed she was already asleep. "Oh." He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. He also noticed that he was getting a little drowsy himself. 

Sakura woke up awhile later. She noticed she was cuddled up next to Naruto. _What the-?_ She pulled herself away. Sakura looked up at the clock, 3:00 a.m. She had only been asleep for five hours. She got up and walked over to the bar. No one was really left, except her, Naruto, Ino, and the bartender. She ordered a few drinks and stumbled drunkly out of the bar. She walked down the streets and ended up in front of Sasuke's house. _Well, I'm drunk, it's the closest house of the three, and plus I'm sure he doesn't want me to get hurt..._ She knocked on the door. "Sasuke...?" He answered the door angerly.

"What do you want! It's three in the morning!" Sasuke shouted at her. Sakura stepped back a few steps to not get in his way.

"I just woke up. I was still at the club... And, well, I'm kinda... drunk..." Sasuke sighed. 

"Are you serious!" Sakura looked at him sympathetically.

"Do you want me to get hurt?" She asked.

"Fine. Come in." Sakura clapped her hands. She walked in and sat down on the couch. "You take the bed. I'll take the couch." Sakura got up.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Sasuke followed her in there.

"Sakura, you have to be more careful next time. I'm not always going to let you stay each time you get drunk." Sakura sighed. 

"I know! Your house was just the closest.." Sasuke walked over to Sakura and leaned in closer to her. She backed away. "Sasuke...? Are you ok..?"

"I'm just fine." He put his hands on either side of her body. Sakura tried to back away more but Sasuke's hands were in the way.

"Sasuke, you're scaring me!" He leaned in closer to her face. Sakura shut her eyes and turned her head away. "Sasuke! Stop!" 

Naruto woke up just moments after Sakura left. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, where are you!" He got up off of the couch. A note fell off of his lap. "Huh, what's this!" He opened it. Sakura's handwriting was all over the page. _Hey, Naruto, sorry I used you tonight... I got carried away... Well, I hope you had fun. I wish you hadn't put your arm around me 'cause I'm sure I am going to be in for rumors tomorrow... See ya, Sakura_. Naruto read it quickly and crumbled the paper._ Why would she say that! _He sighed. He thougth that she didn't mind him hanging around with her. Naruto thought and thought about where she would be. An idea popped into his head, but he wanted to get rid of it. _Is she at Sasuke's?_ He threw his hands up in the air. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He shouted in anger. He rushed out of the club and stood in the streets. The wind was blowing through his hair. _Sakura-chan, why did you have to do this?_ He looked on the ground and saw the cherry blossom he gave her earlier in the day. He bent down and picked it up. Tears swelled in his eyes. Did she hate him that much? He thought that Sakura didn't like Sasuke anymore...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heh. Sorry for the late update, Mira-chan has been very busy! Anyways, this one is kinda short, and it isn't exactly what you would expect...So don't flame if it doesn't come out how you would want it!! ((Write your own story if you don't like it!))

Naruto ran down the streets with tears running down his cheeks. _How could Sakura-chan do this to me?! _Maybe the flower accidently fell out of her hair, or maybe she was mad at him and threw at the ground. Either way made Naruto sad. He finally made it to Sasuke's house. He angerly wiped away his tears and banged on the door. "SASUKE! OPEN UP THE DOOR NOW!!" Naruto shouted. No one answered.

"Sasuke! Stop!!" Sakura turned her head away. Sasuke's face was so close she could feel him breathing on him.

"Why Sakura? I thought you always have wanted me to do this!" Sasuke questioned her. Sakura shook her head.

"Not anymore! I don't love you anymore!" Tears poured from her eyes. Sasuke ignored her and went for her lips.

Naruto kept banging on the door. "SASUKE! OPEN UP YOUR DOOR!" Once again, no one answered. Naruto gave up on waiting. He summoned a shadow clone to start the Rasengan technique. "Rasengan!" He blew the door off of it's hinges. He walked into the house to see that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. "Sasuke?! Where are you?!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura heard a familiar voice. _Naruto?_ She didn't think so... Sasuke then forced himself onto Sakura. She shrieked and pulled away. "Sasuke! Please stop!" She tried to get away but Sasuke grabbed onto her arm.

Naruto heard Sakura and went running in the direction of her screaming. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" He ended up in front of Sasuke's bedroom door. What was she doing there? He busted the door down and saw Sasuke trying to get all up on Sakura. "Sasuke! Get off of Sakura-chan!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto standing there and his face went completly red. Sakura turned too and her face filled with glee.

"Naruto!! How did you know I would be here?!" Sakura shoved Sasuke off of her and ran over to her savior. She hugged Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Sasuke was sitting on the floor completly confused. He then turned to Naruto.

"What the hell, Naruto?! Since when are you allowed to bust into my house?!" Sasuke shouted at him. Naruto huffed and pushed Sakura off of him.

"Why the hell would you do something like that to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke glared at him.

"She came to me! I did not force anything on her!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura turned to him.

"Bull crap! You forced yourself onto me! And the only reason I came here was because you were the closest one to the club!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke. Naruto sighed.

"Sakura, I'm leaving this to you. I have a mission tomorrow... I just wanted to make sure you were ok..." Naruto walked out the room. He looked down at the cherry blossom in his hands and he clenched his fists. Why? Why did he care so much for someone who didn't even care how he felt? Naruto sighed and walked outside the house.

Sakura sat there, on the ground, confused. "Naruto..." She mumbled. _Why did he come to make sure I was ok? _Sasuke got up off of the ground and grunted.

"You can go now!" He shouted at Sakura. Sakura got up and walked out of his house with a huff. She stared up at the sky. Sakura sighed.

"I am so confused..." She looked down at the ground. There was pieces of wood laying on the ground from when Naruto busted the door down. She started walking away towards her house.

Naruto was sitting on his window ledge, studying the flower in his hand._ I don't wanna be in love..._ He stared up at the sky. There was a knock on the door. "It's probably Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled to himself. He ignored the knocking and went to his bed.

A/N: By now you should already know that Mira-chan uploads two chapters at a time, just to make the story come out faster! But she will still put breaks in between every two chapters! So don't expect four chapters in one day!! Lawl.

Rate and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his face. "What happened yesterday?" He got up and dressed in his usual clothes and then went to the ramen shop. To his surprise, Sakura was standing by the stall staring at the ground. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh! Hey!" Naruto just smiled and sat down. He ordered the usual and started eating. Sakura sat down next to him. "Sorry about earlier... I was so confused and I was also drunk..." Naruto turned to Sakura.

"It's ok. I don't blame you." Sakura looked down.

"No, it's my fault. I left that mean note for you when I left the club. And now I feel really bad because I know that you were always there for me and I took advantage of you..." Sakura smiled. "But now I want to be there for you too." Naruto looked down at his food. He wasn't too hungry anymore.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He got up, payed and left Sakura there feeling confused again.

"Naruto! Wait!" Naruto turned around. "Do you have any plans today?" Naruto sighed.

"I told you, I have a mission." Sakura mumbled an "oh" and looked down at the ground. She payed for her food and got up too.

"Can I come with? I have nothing to do." Naruto smiled.

"Sure." Sakura grinned and followed Naruto.

"What's the mission?"

"Oh just an A-rank mission. Nothing too hard. Sakura nodded.

"Ok."

They were walking through the woods when suddenly a bandit appeared. "Sakura-chan! Stay back!"

"No! I'm fighting too!" She summoned chakra into her hands and got into fighting position. The bandit came straight at her.

"Little girls like you shouldn't fight!" Sakura swung her fist right into his face.

"Yeah, and old fags like you shouldn't fight either!" The bandit fell to the ground holding his face. Naruto looked at the bandit.

"Wow! Sakura-chan! That was amazing!" Naruto looked over to Sakura who had her hands on her hips and was smirking.

"Thanks." Sakura flipped her hair. "Let's get moving." She started running with Naruto behind. "Do you know were we have to go?"

"Yeah, just this village up ahead." Naruto replied. They kept going until they got to a small building. Naruto knocked on the door. An older person came to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Konoha ninja."

"Oh. Thank god! They left this note." The old man gave Naruto the note. He opened it up and read it.

"So it's a kidnapping?" The older person nodded. Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Oh. I'll make sure she gets back in fine condition!"

"Thank you so much!" Naruto nodded. He walked away. Sakura did too, following him. They walked through at least half of the forest in silence.

"Naruto, are you still mad about yesterday?" Naruto turned around to face Sakura.

"Of course not!" She smiled.

"Ok. I'm glad!!" Sakura started walking again. Naruto stopped in front of a group of people around a campfire. "Who are they?" Sakura whispered.

"Those are the ninja that kidnapped that old man's daughter."

"Oh." Sakura sat down behind one of the trees. "What are we going to do now?" Naruto shrugged.

"Haven't thought about that yet..." He sat down next to Sakura. "I'm actually tired..." He said with a yawn. Sakura playfully punched him on the arm.

"We're on a mission!" Naruto laughed.

"I know! I was just kidding!" Sakura sighed. She leaned up against the tree. Naruto listened to the conversation going on in the group.

"We need to find a spot to take the hostage. Or else other ninja will find out our plans and take the hostage back!" One of the ninja said.

"Good plan, boss! Maybe we should take her to an old run-down village!" The leader shook his head.

"No. Other nearby ninja will find out about our plans! Are you that stupid?!" Naruto sighed.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Do you think we should attack now? Since they're all busy with planning." Sakura nodded. They stood up and pulled out a few weapons. Sakura summoned chakra in her left fist. They came out from behind the trees and the other ninja's faces went blank. "Hey, where's the hostage?"

"Like we should tell you!" Sakura clenched her fist.

"Are you so sure?" The ninja laughed and guffawed.

"A girl is going to take on boss?! Hilarious!" Sakura huffed.

"What's hilarious is the fact that I'm going to punch all of your faces off!" She ran towards the leader first and punched him clear in the face. He fell to the ground and held his nose. "Anyone else want that treatment?" The ninjas backed away. Naruto threw a kunai on one of the logs.

"So, as I said, where is the hostage?" A smaller girl came out from behind everyone. Sakura ran over and grabbed the hostage.

"Your father is worried sick about you!" Then, Naruto, Sakura, and the little girl, got away from the ninja without a fight.

Naruto and Sakura were walking on their way back to Konoha. Sakura looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark outside. "Hey, Naruto, it's getting a little dark outside.. Do you think we should camp out somewhere?"

"Yeah." They found a few trees and sat down behind them. Sakura was shivering. "Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want to use my jacket?"

"S-sure..." Naruto handed her the jacket. Sakura wrapped it around her and she leaned up against the tree. "I'm so tired!" She closed her eyes and a cold breeze blew by. Sakura started shivering again. Naruto moved closer to Sakura to give her warmth. "N-Naruto?!"

"You're still shivering." He wrapped an arm around her and Sakura drifted off to sleep. Naruto smiled. _Heh. It always works! _He then fell asleep too.

Naruto was woken up a couple of hours later by Sakura's shouts. He looked at her. "Naruto! NO! You can't die!! NO!! Naruto!!" Naruto's eyes grew wide. Why was she shouting his name? He watched her for a few more minutes. "NARUTO!! NO!!" He finally decided to wake her up. He started out by shaking her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan...! Wake up." She tossed and turned. "Sakura-chan!!" Her eyes flipped open in a flash. She looked at Naruto.

"Naruto?! What happened?!"

"You were having a bad dream." Sakura looked down.

"Oh." The scenes from the dream kept flashing through her head. She shut her eyes furiously to make them stop.

"Sakura-chan, what were they about?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing." Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, you kept screaming my name." Sakura's eyes grew wide. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, umm..." She looked down. "In the dream we were being ambushed and someone was going to hurt me, and you protected me and you got hurt instead... And then I tried healing you, but it was too late..." Naruto noticed that tears were rolling down Sakura's cheeks. He hugged Sakura.

"Well, I'm here still, aren't I?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is fairly strange, or at least I think that! Lawl. Anyway, at the end of the chapter, you might be confused, so don't automatically jump to conclusions, you will have to wait and read the next chapter to know what happened!

* * *

Naruto went back to sleep, and so did Sakura. They woke up at daybreak and went on back to Konoha. They came to the gates and Sasuke was standing there. "Sakura! Where have you been?!"

"I went on a mission with Naruto. Is that a problem?!"

"Yeah, you should have told me!" Sakura sighed.

"Why?" Sasuke didn't answer. Sakura walked through the gates. "I'm going home to go back to sleep." Sakura then went to her house and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto went to the ramen stand and ordered food. Kakashi walked over and sat down next to him. "So, how did the mission go?" Naruto nodded.

"Good! We only ran into a few enemies!" Kakashi waited.

"We? Who went with you?"

"Sakura-chan. Is that ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you just have to tell someone!" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan wanted to come at the last second.. Heh!" Kakashi laughed. "Sakura-chan and I actually work good together!"

"Hm.. Maybe you two can form a team or something.. I'll ask lady Hokage about it.." Naruto's face lit up.

"Yeah! Please ask Tsunade-sama about it!!" Naruto left the money and took off in the direction of Sakura's house.

* * *

There was a knocking on Sakura's door. She got up and answered the door. "Hello? Oh hey, Naruto! What's up?" Naruto was all jumpy.

"Kakashi said that he was going to ask Tsunade-sama if we could make our own team!!" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? That would be fun!!" She smiled. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah! We could go on missions all the time, and not have Sasuke on our team!" Sakura's face lit up.

"That would be perfect!" Naruto smiled. _Yeah, Sakura-chan and I would make the perfect team!_

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's door. She answered. "What do you want Kakashi?" Kakashi cleared his throat. Should he really ask if a Chuunin and a Genin could make a team?

"Umm.. Naruto and Sakura, well mostly Naruto, are wondering if they could make their own team..." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what does Sakura think of this?"

"I'm not really sure, I had Naruto go and ask her." There was a rucus going on down the hallway. All of a sudden, Naruto came running down the hallway pulling Sakura behind him.

"Tsunade-sama!! Tsunade-sama!!" Naruto was shouting. He stopped in front of Kakashi, Sakura coughed from running such a long way in little time.

"I heard about you two's request. Do you think that you can handle that?" Naruto nodded. "Sakura?"

"Yeah, I do." Tsunade smiled.

"Then I guess I can't deny it! Two of the villages strongest ninjas on a team would be a great idea!" Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"Does anyone else have to be on our team?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"I already have a mission for you two!" She handed them a paper. "A-rank search and rescue. Shouldn't be too hard." Naruto nodded. _Finally, I am going to be a little closer to Sakura-chan!_ Naruto smiled. Sakura thanked Tsunade and they left the office building.

Sasuke was standing in front of the building. "Why are you two around each other so much?" He questioned. Jealous much?

"Uh, bitch, it's kinda obvious now, Sakura-chan and I are on _our own _team now! Duh!" Sasuke's face turned pale.

"Y-you t-two on a team?! With no one else?!" Sakura nodded. "You have to be kidding me! Tsunade-sama let you do this?!"

"Yes, Sasuke, now if you don't mind, we have our first mission together. We actually co-operate well with each other, unlike a certain team I knew..." Sakura said with her voice fading towards the end. Sakura and Naruto walked away with Sasuke standing there befuzzeled. ((i luv that word!!))

"So Sakura-chan, do you think this mission is going to be easy?" Sakura huffed and flipped her hair.

"Of course! Two of the villages strongest ninja, on one team, why wouldn't it? I mean we both trained under a Legendary Sannin!" Naruto nodded.

"You're right. I don't know why I even asked that question!" Sakura giggled. They reached the village gates and took off.

* * *

They jumped from tree-to-tree for a few hours. Sakura stopped at one of the trees and panted. "Naruto...Can...We...Stop for a few?!" She said running low on breaths. Naruto nodded and sat down on the branch he was standing on. Sakura sat down too. "Thanks, I'm still tired from the last mission!"

"Me too. We'll stay for a few minutes and then we'll move onto the next village and find out some info on the kidnapping." Sakura nodded. She leaned up against the tree.

"Sounds good to me." She shut her eyes to rest. A few minutes later, Naruto stood up.

"Sakura-chan, let's go." Sakura opened her eyes.

"Huh? Oh!" She then stood up too. They continued on to the next village, the Hidden Village of Sound.

When they reached the gates, Sakura stopped short in her tracks. "N-Naruto, this is O-Orochimaru's village..." Sakura whispered. Naruto turned to her to see her shivering.

"Sakura-chan, are you cold?!" She shook her head.

"No. Sorry, this place gives me the chills..." Naruto looked at her concerningly. He thought about trying to comfort her, but he knew she would just yell and shout at her. They continued on through the gates. Naruto looked around and saw that there were no buildings in sight or anywhere.

"We need to find someone to help us with this mission..." They kept walking until they saw a small building with a snake symbol on the roof. Naruto gulped and turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, is this...?" She nodded her head.

"I think so..." Sakura shut her eyes and thought for a minute. She opened them back up and recognized the building. "Yeah it is." Naruto sighed. This place brought back bad memories...

"We're not going in..." Sakura nodded. He turned around and faced the rest of the village. Sakura stared at the sky, it was getting dark again... She looked around and noticed a small inn on the side of the road.

"Naruto, I think we should stay at that inn for the night..." Naruto nodded.

"Ok." They walked into the small inn.

"Hello! How may we help you?!"

"We need a room that has two beds." The innkeeper nodded. He handed Naruto the keys. "Also, do you know anything of a missing person?"

"Yes, I actually do. A Sound ninja was taken hostage by one of the Mist ninja. They claim it's for revenge."

"Hmm... Then why did they ask for Konoha's help?" The innkeeper shrugged. Naruto led the way to their room. He took out the key and opened the door. Sakura ran over to one of the beds and flopped herself on it. Naruto did the same except to the other bed. They both soon drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were hiding behind a tree. "Naruto, are you sure it's this way?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sakura sighed and flipped her hair.

"Naruto..." She cooed. She turned to him and pressed her hands against his chest. Sakura then brought her face close to his.

"S-Sakura-chan... Are you ok?" She giggled.

"Of course I am...!" She then closed her eyes and moved closer. Naruto started trembling and his face grew red. "Are _you_ ok?" Naruto started stuttering.

"Y-yeah! I-I'm fine!" Naruto tried backing away but found himself pressed up against a tree. _Oh gawd... This is going to get bad... _Sakura pressed her lips onto his lips and searched for Naruto's reply. Naruto's face was now so red, that it couldn't get any worse!

* * *

A/N: I hope you didn't jump to conclusions on that last part! Anyways, after this coming up Sunday, the 30th, there will be no more chapters until I get back from spring break on the sixth or seventh of April! Lawl. ((DON'T KILL ME!))


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura was sitting at a long table. She looked down at the other end and saw Sasuke sitting there. The person holding the meeting dismissed everyone. Sakura stood up and started walking towards the door. Sasuke got up too and blocked her path. "Sasuke, move it." He shook his head. "C'mon, Sasuke, I have a mission I have to get to!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"With who, Naruto? I would so make a better partner! Sakura, why did you choose to have Naruto on your team?" He grabbed Sakura's wrists and shoved her against the wall. Sakura yelped. "Huh? Answer my question!"

"Sasuke, you and I don't make a good combination!" Sakura tried to squirm away but Sasuke kept a firm grip on her. "Sasuke! Please!"

"Sorry, Sakura_-chan._ Can't let you go!" He leaned in closer to Sakura. "But I can do this..." Sakura closed her eyes and looked away. She heard something unzipping and she screamed, not knowing what he unzipped.

* * *

Naruto felt Sakura pull away. "Naruto, why aren't you kissing me back?" Naruto closed his eyes and thought furiously. Sakura went in again and kissed him. Naruto gave in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Thoughts were flying through Naruto's head. Why was Sakura having such sudden moods? How come this was happening so fast? Naruto shook those thoughts to the back of his mind and just enjoyed the moment. Sakura giggled and pulled away.

"Sakura-chan, why are you acting so wierd all of a sudden?"

"Wierd? I thought you would want me to do this!"

"I do, but it just seems wierd since this is happening so fast..." Naruto looked down. He was surprised by another sudden kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sakura again and pulled her closer. He went to lower his hands, but then Sakura giggled and slapped him across the face.

"What the heck, Naruto?! Don't touch me there!" Naruto rubbed the side of his face, it burned badly...

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that Sauske's jacket was just unzipped, she sighed in relief. But she looked down at his hands and saw a gun. Sakura gasped. "S-Sasuke, what are you going to do with that gun?!" Sasuke just grinned and backed away.

"Before this meeting started, I asked for Naruto to join us at exactly 3:30 p.m." Sakura quickly looked at the clock, it read 3:28. Her eyes grew wide. "I think you already know what's going to happen!" Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke don't!! Don't kill him!" Sakura closed her eyes again and waited for Sasuke to reply.

"But, Sakura. This is the only way for me to be around you more! If you kept on hanging around with Naruto, this would have come to mind eventually. So, I decided for it to happen now, with you witnessing it too!" Sasuke laughed horribly. Tears came down Sakura's cheeks. She looked at the clock, it read 3:30 now. She sunk down the back of the wall to the floor. She held her face in her hands. Naruto came running into the room and spotted Sakura sitting on the floor crying. His eyes filled with worry.

"S-Sakura-chan?! What's wrong?!" He ran over to Sakura, but Sasuke got in the way. "Sasuke! Move it!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke out of the way, but Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the ground. Sakura peeked her head out of her hands. Naruto tried sitting up.

"NARUTO!! Run!!" Naruto turned to Sakura. He had the most confused look on his face.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Sasuke just chuckled and pointed the gun at Naruto. Naruto then looked at Sasuke with horror written on his face. Sakura started crying again. Naruto looked back over at her. "Sakura-chan..." He whispered under his breath.

"Too bad that it's going to be you're last time seeing her! And she's crying too! What are you going to do?!" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't want to cause Sakura-chan sadness!" Sasuke smirked.

"Too late." Sasuke pulled the trigger, Sakura screamed, and Naruto fell back onto the floor. Sasuke started laughing again and shot Naruto. Sakura screamed again and ran over to Naruto. "Sakura! Move it! Do you want to get shot too?!"

"I'm already miserable! You might as well!" Sasuke shook his head. He bent down and shoved Sakura out of the way. He shot once again to make sure. Tears were pouring down Sakura's face as she watched the horror. Sakura ran back over and fell onto his chest crying. "Naruto! No! You can't die!!" Sasuke started laughing.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura both woke up in there beds in shock, sweating and panting. They both turned to look at each other. Naruto sighed in relief as he touched his face. _Good, that didn't happen! _Sakura smiled. She was glad that it was just a dream, it felt so real though... Sakura looked at the clock, it read 3:35 a.m. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. _Only five minutes after that horror took place!!_ She turned back to Naruto. She got out of her bed and ran over to him, clutching onto his arm and crying. Naruto looked at her in shock. "S-Sakura-chan?!" She shook her head.

"I thought you died again! Except this time Sasuke killed you right in front of me!!" Naruto still stared at her. "I wish it never happened..." She buried her head in his shirt. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"It's ok Sakura-chan... I'm guessing it was worse than the last dream you had?" Sakura nodded. "Well, my dream was just as bad." Sakura pulled her head out and looked at Naruto curiously.

"Really? Anyone die?"

"No, but you were being all lovey-dovey, and it really scared me! And then you just randomly slapped me for no reason..." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Then she laughed.

"I'm sure I had a reason!" The dream started to play over in her head and she started crying again. She layed her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto still was staring at her.

* * *

Naruto woke up again and looked around. He saw Sakura laying on him. He sat up a little bit and saw that her legs were tangled with his own. "What the-?!" He looked at her. She looked comfortable, they must have fallen asleep after that incident. Naruto smiled to himself. _It isn't everyday that you wake up and see Sakura-chan laying on you!_ He laughed at that thought. He felt bad for her though, to have to see that sight in her dreams, it must have sucked. _But why did she care so much if I died in her dreams? _Naruto sighed. He tried to go back to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. _I guess I'm to worried about Sakura-chan.._ He just shut his eyes. Sakura scooted herself up more and now her head was right under his chin. Naruto smiled. He kissed the top of her head, in case there would be no other chance to do so.

Sakura opened her eyes to see herself on top of Naruto. She yelped and tried to move but Naruto's arms were wrapped around her. _Did I fall asleep on top of him?! _She thought. She just layed there still waiting for Naruto to wake up. But he was up, he just had his eyes closed. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, wake up!" Naruto squirmed around.

"No, Sakura-chan! Don't hit me!!" Naruto was faking it to see her reaction.

"Naruto, just wake up! Or I will hit you!" Naruto didn't really know that she was awake, he thought he was just imagining it. He opened his eyes to see bright green ones looking into his eyes. He jumped a little and accidently fell off the bed dragging Sakura with him.

A/N: There's the chapter to explain all of your questions and theories, Sakura did not seduce and kiss Naruto, he was only dreaming it. And for the record, the closest NaruSaku kissing moments you will get are either in Naruto's dreams, or one of the final chapters. ((SPOILER!)) Lawl. Don't kill me!

Review & umm... well, just review! Please?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ah ha! The system is working again, and so now I have succesfully uploaded this chapter! Punches air Hope you like this chapter!!

Sakura was dragged off the bed by Naruto when he fell. Except, this time, Naruto was laying on top of Sakura. Sakura's face grew red. Naruto quickly got off of her, he wasn't that stupid to let her hit him. Naruto sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Umm... That was unexpected.." Sakura nodded her head as she sat up.

"I just want to know what happened!!" Sakura said with a chuckle.

"You should know!" Naruto stood up and walked over to the door. "C'mon, Sakura-chan!! We still have a mission!!" Sakura nodded and got up. They walked outside the inn and spotted a group of foreign ninja. Sakura scooted closer to Naruto and whispered to him.

"Are those Mist ninja?" Naruto nodded. He saw an older ninja with silver hair too. His eyes grew wide when he noticed who it was. Sakura looked at Naruto. "What's wrong?!"

"T-the hostage is...is... K-Kabuto." Sakura's eyes grew wide too. She turned back to the group, and there, in the middle was Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto.

"Then why should we finish this mission if it's Kabuto?!" Naruto shrugged.

"We shouldn't. I'm sure Tsunade-sama would understand..." He grabbed Sakura's hand and they ran back towards the village.

--

"But Tsunade-sama! It was _Kabuto!" _Tsunade shook her head.

"How do you know? It could have been someone who looks similar to him."

"It had to be him! He was even wearing the same clothes!" Sakura protested. Tsunade still shook her head. Sasuke was in the room and he butted in.

"Did you two encounter anything strange?" They shook their heads. "No strange dreams?" Sakura's eyes grew wide and she remembered the nitemare...

"Yeah, we both had wierd dreams, Sakura-chan's was the worst though..." Naruto replied. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"The captive had to be Kabuto, and Orochimaru put you two in a sleep Genjutsu." Naruto's eyes grew wide. "It was his way of saying 'Get Kabuto back or I'll crush you two.'" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not like he hurt Sakura-chan enough!"

"He hurt Sakura?!" Tsunade asked nervously.

"No, no. I meant by the horrid dream he forced on her." Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"Is this true? What was the dream about?!" Sakura just stared at the ground.

"I-I can't tell, it was too bad..." Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Do you know what it was about?" Sakura looked up and over to Naruto. She mouthed the word 'don't!'. Naruto shook his head.

"No." Tsunade sighed.

"You two are dismissed, I'll just have to assign higher level ninja for this mission." Sakura looked at Tsunade. Naruto sighed. Naruto got up and motioned for Sakura to come with. Sakura was still quiet. He walked over and grabbed her wrist.

"Naruto! Stop!" She turned to back to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, we'll still take the mission."

"But Sakura-chan!" Sakura stared daggers at him. "Fine, I guess we'll go back and rescue Kabuto." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry but I already made up my mind."

"Tsunade-sama! Please! We never had a chance to finish the mission!" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you better get it done!" Sakura smiled and got up sastified. She waved at Tsunade and walked away with Naruto.

--

They were once again standing in the same spot as earlier that day. And the Mist ninjas were there too. Naruto had come up with a plan on the way there. Sakura was standing behind the building, and Naruto was standing across the street. Sakura gave the signal and they both went out in front of the ninja. Kabuto turned around and recoginzed the two ninja instantly. "S-Sakura-san, and Naruto-kun?!" Naruto smiled.

"You got that right!" The Mist ninja turned around too and got in fighting position. Sakura summoned chakra into her fist and got ready. Naruto summoned a few Shadow Clones. The first ninja went towards Sakura. Sakura swung a punch at the ninja and he went flying backwards. The other ninja backed up a bit. Naruto stood while his clones went and fought.

Eventually, all the Mist ninja were gone or dead and Sakura, Naruto, and Kabuto were the only ones left. "So, you were the hostage Tsunade-sama was talking about."

"Yes, they kidnapped me while I was out gathering herbs." He said while adjusting his glasses. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we're done with our mission now, so we'll be going." Kabuto stopped them.

"Where's Sasuke-kun, I thought he was on your team?" Naruto turned around and so did Sakura.

"No, Naruto and I have made our own team."

"Oh, well, this kidnapping was arranged because we knew that they would choose you three, but oh well." Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"What?!"

"You heard me, now go along, I'll send a messenger to say that you two accomplished your mission..." Sakura shrugged and started walking away. Once again, it was dark.

"Naruto, do you think we should stay at that inn again?"

"I guess." They walked in and got the same room.

--

Sakura tossed and turned again. She was having the same dream as the night before. She woke up with sweat dripping down her face. She looked over at Naruto. Maybe her dreams were telling her something... She got up and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto... Wake up...!" Naruto rolled over in his sleep. She started shaking his shoulder. "Naruto! Wake up!" He woke up and looked at Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I had that dream again..." Naruto sat up in his bed.

"Sakura-chan, why do you care so much if I die?" Sakura looked down.

"I don't know..." She sat down on Naruto's bed. "I'm sorry for waking you up... I just don't like those dreams..." She closed her eyes.

"It's ok. I don't mind! I just want you to be happy." Naruto smiled. Sakura gave a sudden hug to Naruto. His face grew red.

"Thank you." She got up and walked back over to her bed. Naruto sat there confused on the sudden change of attitude. He layed back down and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to be closer to Sakura, he wanted to know what was bothering her so much. He turned his head and looked at Sakura. He sighed. _Why does she care so much about me? Is she having a sudden change of feelings? _Naruto closed his eyes.

Sakura was still awake. Thoughts rushed through her head as she lay awake. She rolled over and faced the wall. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come to her.

--

Naruto opened his eyes, why was he so warm? He rolled over and saw Sakura cuddled up next to him. "What the-?!" He said for the second day in a row. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining stuff. But sure enough, Sakura was still there. _How did she get here?! _He didn't remember her getting there the night before... But maybe she got there while he was sleeping... He sighed, _oh well, at least Sakura-chan's safe..._ He went back to sleep soon after that.

Sakura woke up a little while later. Did she scare Naruto when he woke up? She leaned over Naruto to see if he was sleeping. He was. She sighed. Sakura didn't even remember why she went over there. She layed back down. Naruto rolled over, he was awake too! "Ok, Sakura-chan, why are you over here, in my bed?!" Sakura's face grew red.

"Umm..." Naruto chuckled.

"I was just kidding! I don't mind." He got up and waited for Sakura. She got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks again, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

A/N: Don't know when the next time I'll update is... but just be patient with me!! Lawl. I also just uploaded the first chapter of another NaruSaku fanfic called "Victims of Love"


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto smiled back and led the way out of the inn. Sakura sighed once they were outside again. They headed back to Konoha, again. They jumped through the trees for a few hours and stopped for a rest. Sakura sat down and leaned up against the tree. Naruto did the same, except, when he looked down towards the ground he saw a _very_ familiar person. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke would even take the trouble to follow them! Naruto mumbled something and jumped down from the tree he was in. "Naruto! Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto looked back up at Sakura with a glare. "Oops!" Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Oh, didn't think I would run into you here!" Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked around. "Where's Sakura, did you get rid of her?!" Sakura jumped down from the trees as soon as he said that, as if on cue. She put her hands on her hips.

"Why would he get rid of me?" Sasuke just shook his head.

"Well, Tsunade wanted me to come and check up on you two."

"We're fine, we were actually on our way back." Sasuke just shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess I might as well go back too!" Sakura sighed and hung her head.

"I was actually hoping that I wouldn't have to see any of you while we were on this mission..." Sakura started walking back. Naruto and Sasuke followed. She was way up in the front, so Naruto and Sasuke decided to talk.

"Hey, bitch, Sakura-chan and I got rid of Kabuto without any problems! I'm sure if you were there, then Kabuto and Orochimaru would try to kidnap you again!" Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"Yeah, sure, and how would you know that?" Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's reply.

"Umm.. It's called we talked to Kabuto! He even said that if you came, he would take you back to Orochimaru!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Anyways, did you and Sakura do anything _else?" _Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing besides staying at this really small inn." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It took Naruto a few minutes to get it, and then he got mad and slapped Sasuke across the face. "SASUKE!! YOU PERVERT!!" Sasuke laughed.

"Hey, just wonderin', I mean, I've seen you wrap your arm around Sakura plenty of times..."

"So?! I'm just trying to be friendly!!" Sasuke shrugged.

--

Sakura was sitting in a tree, the same one she sat in waiting for Sasuke everyday. She sighed. _Where is Naruto?! We have a mission today!!_ She leaned up against the tree and closed her eyes. It had been a week since her and Naruto's first mission, and they were getting a new one today. Sakura opened her eyes when she heard someone running. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!" She knew that it was Naruto. She jumped down from the tree and waited for her comerade. Naruto finally got there and bent over panting. He stopped and looked at Sakura worriedly.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He shook his head.

"Tsunade-sama assigned me a solo-mission."

"What?! She knows that we're a _team_!"

"Yeah, and I already begged her to let you come with, but she didn't buy it..." Sakura turned around and kicked the tree in anger. It left a huge mark because of her monserous strength.

"Now what are we going to do?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know... But what I do know is that this mission is going to take more than a week..." This really freaked Sakura out, because she sank down to the ground pulling out her hair.

"How could Tsunade-sama do this?! HOW COULD SHE?!" Sakura leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes. "If I'm dreaming, would you please wake me up?"

"Sorry, but this isn't a dream, trust me, I already checked..." He said rubbing his arms. Sakura laughed.

"Naruto, you're so funny!!" She said while getting up to hug him. Naruto's face grew red. He still wasn't used to Sakura's sudden mood changes...

"Sakura-chan.. Why are you hugging me?" Sakura giggled and pulled away.

"I'm just being friendly, silly!" She sighed. "And plus, I won't be able to screw around with you for a whole week!" Naruto chuckled nervously. Who knew what she would do if he left for a month!!

"O-ok!!" Naruto smiled. Sakura looked down.

"Man, I wish I could come with... Great! I get to be stuck with Sasuke while you're gone!" Naruto's face went pale._ What if Sakura-chan hangs out with Sasuke so much that she starts to like him?! _Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll be back in no time!" Sakura sighed and smiled. She didn't want Naruto to worry about her while he was on his mission.

"Ok! I'll see you when you get back then!" She said while waving and walking away. Sasuke was standing on the other side of the tree while they were talking, and now he emerged from his hiding spot.

"So, Sakura_-chan_ is afraid of being stuck with me, huh?" He said while stretching the "chan" part. Naruto jumped a little.

"Bitch! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Answer my question! And anyways, why are you leaving? And also, why did Sakura hug you?" Naruto shrugged.

"Tsunade ordered the mission, and Sakura-chan just randomly hugged me!!" Sasuke sighed. He cursed under his breath and walked away. Naruto shook off the bad vibe and headed for the gates, he turned around again to see if Sakura was anywhere in sight, he sighed, she wasn't.

--

Sakura roamed around the village. Ino was busy, Tenten was on a date with Neji, Hinata was at home training, and Temari wasn't in town. That, or she was on a date with Shikamaru, in secret hiding from Ino. Sakura sighed. No one was free. She stopped at the ramen stand and ordered some food. _Maybe Sasuke was free?_ She shook that thought out of her mind. He scared her these days. It was as if Sakura cursed herself, because three seconds after that thought went through her head, Sasuke sat down next to her. "Hey Sakura." Sakura turned slowly to Sasuke and immediatly stared back down at her food.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What's wrong?" Sakura sighed.

"I'm booored! Tsunade-sama has no missions for me, everyone is busy, and now Naruto had to go out on some stupid mission!" Sakura said while stabbing her food. Sasuke was glad he wasn't the food.

"Oh, well, I have nothing to do!" Sakura turned to Sasuke slowly again and glared at him. "Or not..." She chuckled.

"Just kidding! But seriously, if you pull any bull shit, you're never going to be able to revive your clan!" Sakura said with a serious face. Sasuke's face went pale.

"Ok..." Sasuke just stared at the ground after that, waiting for Sakura to finish her food.

"C'mon! You better get up if you want me to hang out with you!!" Sasuke woke up and followed Sakura.

"Sakura, where are we going?" Sasuke asked after about two hours. Sakura shrugged.

"Wherever I feel like going! And right now, that would be nowhere!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, can we please at least train or something?!" Sakura turned around.

"I don't need to train! I want missions, or something else to do!!" Sakura plopped herself on the ground and stared at the sky. Sasuke grinned to himself.

"Sakura, do you like Naruto?"

"As a friend, yeah. Why?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, it's just that..." Sasuke shook his head. "Never mind.." Sakura wanted to know what he was going to say. She turned to Sasuke and sat on her knees.

"Tell me!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "NOW!"

"Fine, fine. I just thought that you like Naruto, well, 'cause..." He sighed. "You are always around him, and I just think that..." He shook his head again. "I just think that..." Sakura's eyes were getting big from anticipation of what he was going to say.

"What?! What?! You just think what?!" Sasuke sighed again.

"That maybe, you should give other people a chance..."

"Like who?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know.. Like.."

A/N: I freakin' hated writing that last part! It took like four hours to write this chapter all the way back in January... Lawl. Hehe, yes, all the chapters are actually written, I'm just to lazy to post 'em, and I think that's like the fourth time I have stated that!! LAWL! Anyways, I'm soo happy that people are also reading my other story!! Punches air That one is _almost_ done... And I am also starting on a _new_ ShikaSaku fanfic ((I LOVE THAT COUPLING!!)) Eventually, all the past stories I have written will be posted up here!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Holy shiznet! I am extremly sorry for not uploading on this story!! But plz don't kill me!!**

--

Sakura waited for his answer. "Maybe someone... Like.. Maybe.." Sakura got tired of waiting. She knew that Sasuke was trying to piss her off, but still, she had to know!

"Sasuke! Spit it out!" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, maybe that someone could be me?" Before Sakura had a chance to answer, Sasuke lunged in for a kiss, but Sakura wasn't about to let that happen. She went to kick Sasuke, but he had his Sharingan on and grabbed her leg. Sakura cussed under her breath and kept on trying to escape. "Sakura, you wanted to know! Now this is what happens!" Sakura sighed, she waited for Sasuke to inch closer. He closed his eyes and went in for the kiss. Sakura summoned chakra when she knew that he wouldn't know. She acted like she was going to give into the kiss, but right when Sasuke got close enough, she punched him in the face with all her strength. He went flying backwards and banged up against a tree. He was knocked out, or that's what Sakura thought. She laughed and got up, dusted herself off and walked away. But not too far away that Sasuke couldn't get his revenge. Sasuke got up and rubbed his nose that hurt soo much. "Sakura, you won't get away with this!" Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke running after her. She panicked and ran away. Sasuke cussed under his breath as he ran after her. "Sakura! Get your ass back here! I wasn't done with you!" Sakura just kept on running.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She shouted. She ran towards a forest and took off into the trees.

"Shit, where the hell did she go?" Sasuke looked around the forest and sighed. "I'll find her some other time." He made his voice turn into a shouting one. "SAKURA! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU! You hear me?!" Sakura stiffined and stopped. She turned around and didn't see a trace of Sasuke. She fell to the ground and started to cry. _Why did Naruto have to leave me alone with that psycho-path?! It's not fair.._ Sakura leaned up against the tree and fell asleep.

--

Sakura woke up the next morning in the same spot she was in last night. "W-what happened?" Memories flashed through her head of the previous night. "Oh crap... I can't go into town with him looking for me!!" She sighed. Sakura stood up and thought. _Maybe I should color my hair or something... No, then no one would know who I was... _She headed back towards the village. Luckily, it was still early and no one was up yet. Sakura quietly snuck into her house.

"Sakura, I expected you to be here." Sakura froze in her tracks. She turned around to go back outside, but Sasuke stopped her. "Sakura, I told you, I still have unfinished business with you!" Sakura whipped around and punched Sasuke in the face again.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura shouted while running over to do more damage. She kicked and punched and bagged Sasuke. Sakura finally stopped and bent over panting.

"Oww... Sakura..." Sasuke groaned. She could tell he was bleeding.

--

She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She walked oustide and went to Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura pushed the door open and dropped Sasuke on the floor. "Sakura, what's the matter?! And why is Sasuke laying on my floor bleeding?!" Sakura panted.

"Well, first of all, this pervert here tried to force himself on me yesterday, for the second time this month. Second, I was scared to death, so I ran into one of the forests and hid for the night. Third, I come home thinking that everything was going to be fine today, wrong. I open the door and Sasuke is sitting in my living-room! And also, why would you even think about sending Naruto out on a mission without me?! I am bored to death now!" Tsunade shook her head after Sakura was done.

"Are you serious?! He actually tried that?! But, I don't get how he got all the cuts and bruises.." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Well, he tried to touch me again, so I beat the living shit out of him." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"O-oh, glad I asked..." Tsunade put her head in her hands.

"You think you've got a headache? What about me?! I thought I was just going to have a normal day yesterday, until Naruto tells me that he's going to be gone for a week, Sasuke tried to molest me, and he did again when I walked in my door!" Sakura sighed. Sasuke groaned, and Tsunade just slammed her head on her desk.

"What do you want me to do about it?! The Rock ninjas asked for a Leaf ninja to escort them to another country, so I just randomly picked a ninja! I didn't know that you would throw such a fit! I mean, seriously! Why do you even care if he isn't here?!" Sakura sighed.

"Well, he's the only ninja here in Konoha who understands what I have gone through, and also he's nice to have around..." Sakura rubbed her head. Man, she was going to definatly have a headache later on...

--

**A/N: So... I didn't like this chapter myself.. but who cares? Lawlz. I would love it if you went and read my newest story: "As Sweet As Murder". It's not so much of a horror at first... but it get's good! . Lawlz. Anyways... I kinda wanted to get the fact across taht Sasuke is like in love with Sakura, and Sakura wants to punch Sasuke's lights out. ((If she hasn't already!)) I think there's three more chapters to come?? Then I will start on teh sequel!!**

**Mira L. Nara**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh Em Gee. I Am Sooooooooo sorry for not updating this story!! I was sooo focused on a RP I was starting, and my other story, As Sweet As Murder.**

**So Enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...A lot of things would be different, let's just put it that way...(wink wink)

Sakura stood up. "Tsunade-sama, I'm leaving Sasuke in your hands, if he comes back with me, who knows what would happen." Sakura walked out the door and out of the office. She sighed and looked up at the sky. Ino came running over.

"Sakura!! Sakura!! What happened?! I saw you carrying Sasuke over your shoulder!!" Sakura turned to Ino.

"Do you really want to know?" Ino nodded. "Well, first of all.." Sakura explained what happened, and it left Ino's mouth hanging open. "Now do you wish you didn't ask?"

"But, why would he do that?! I mean, he was all quiet before, and now.." Sakura shrugged.

"Not the first time he's done that, this month..." Ino gasped.

"What?! When did that happen!?"

"Right after I left the club on my birthday, I was pretty drunk so I don't remember the details..." Sakura looked back up at the sky.

"Wow. I never would have expected that from Sasuke-kun... That's something I would expect from Naruto!" Sakura stared daggers at Ino. "Whoa, now. Since when were we so defensive of Naruto?" Sakura held her head in her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Naruto has become very close to me, and I would never imagine him doing such a thing, I know that he loves me, but he wouldn't go that low... Sasuke... Sasuke's a whole different story. So, Sasuke's guilty and Naruto would never do that. Understand?" Ino nodded. _I still don't understand... _She thought to herself. Sakura walked back to her house.

--

Sasuke woke up later in Tsunade's office. "Huh?! Where's Sakura?!" Tsunade got up and stood over him.

"Did you try forcing yourself on _my _student, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up with horror in his eyes.

"N-no! Why would I do that?!" Tsunade just crossed her arms.

"Sakura never lies to me, she never lies to anyone. Now, I'm going to ask you again, and I expect an answer. Did you try forcing Sakura into something she didn't want to do?" Sasuke looked away. "I thought so. I also heard that you had tried earlier this month too." This time Sasuke tried to protest.

"I was drunk! How would you expect me to think properly?!" Tsunade shook her head.

"I don't care if you were drunk or not, you still hurt Sakura emotionally, and that's the worst way!" Sasuke sighed and tried to get up, but Tsunade kept him down by placing a heel on him. "I'm not through yet." Sasuke sighed. "So, you threaten Sakura, you emotionally hurt her, and then you show up at her house to torment her even more...? Does that sound to good to you?"

"Torment her?! I was the one tormented! I probably have several broken bones and torn muscles!!" Tsunade shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done what you did in the first place! And plus, Sakura was never the morning person.." Sasuke squirmed around.

"Can I go now?" Tsunade sighed.

"Only if you don't go near Sakura, and plus, I'm going to put you on probation until Naruto gets back."

"Why until then?!"

"Because then I know that Sakura will be safe with Naruto! Because I know that Naruto would never pull that on her! Naruto actually has true feeling for Sakura, you're just trying to get your clan back!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I _do_ have feeling for Sakura, I just didn't know how to express them..." Sasuke looked away from Tsunade's gaze.

"Really? Did you ever think that she still had feelings for you? She moved on, Sasuke. You missed your chance, and yet you didn't kill your brother or Orochimaru. He's still out there looking for you. Since all you're doing is causing people pain, you might as well go back to Orochimaru. And if you hurt Sakura more, I _will_ make it an order for you to go back!" All the color in Sasuke's face drained at that thought... Tsunade lifted her foot and Sasuke ran out of the room. Littled did he know, but ANBU squad members were waiting outside to put him under probation. Tsunade chuckled to herself, she thought she did a good job.

--

Sakura was sitting at home watching T.V. when her phone started ringing. She looked over at the caller ID, it read Sasuke's number. She grabbed her phone and threw it at the wall. "SCREW YOU!" She shouted at the phone. Sakura was restless, she wished Naruto was back. It had only been a day since he left, and Sakura was already killed emotionally. She walked over and grabbed her phone once it stopped ringing. There was a voicemail left. She listened to the voicemail, it was Sasuke though.

"Sakura, please pick up your damn phone! Your stupid teacher, Tsunade just lectured me over something that you exagerated on! Now, I'm under house arrest until your _beloved_ Naruto gets home! Damn you, damn you to hell! sigh Man, Sakura, I wish I could talk to you, but you won't pick up your phone when I call. Sakura, please, let me talk to you! I just need to explain what happened! I'm serious too!" Sakura was sick of listening to his crap, she hung up before she listened to the rest of the voicemail, but she sure would regret it later on. Sakura flopped herself back on the couch. Her phone started ringing again. She looked over at it an the caller ID had Naruto's number. Sakura happily answered it.

"NARUTO! I have to talk to you!!" Naruto laughed over the phone.

"Hello, to you too, Sakura-chan. What's up?" Sakura started crying.

"Sasuke tried to trick me into... sniff" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Sakura shook her head, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to see.

"Well, after you left..." Sakura explained. Naruto was left open-mouthed. But Sakura couldn't see that.

"What?! He did that to you?!" Sakura started crying again.

"Naruto, I wish you didn't leave... Tsunade-sama said he is on probation and can't come near me until you come home..."

"Well, I'm going to be back sooner than I thought... It turns out that the Rock ninja already have an escort waiting for them at the destination they're going to... So that means I get to come back to Konoha once I drop them off!"

"Really?! That's great!!"

"Yeah! And once I get back, I won't let Sasuke get anywhere near you!" Sakura giggled.

"Thanks, Naruto. You're the best."

"Thanks! Well, I have to go, I'll see you once I get back home!"

"Ok, bye." Sakura hung up. She flopped herself on the couch. Her phone started ringing again. She picked up without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Thank god! Sakura, you picked up! Now answer your door! I have to talk to you!" Sakura grumbled something.

"And why the hell would I do that, Sasuke?"

"Because I said so!" Sakura sighed and hung up. She got off of the couch and walked over to the door. Sakura opened it slightly. "Sakura, let me in!" Sakura sighed again and opened the door fully. Sasuke came running in. Sakura looked outside. No ANBU.

"Where's the escort?" Sasuke just shook it off. "Wait, I thought you were on probation..."

"I was, until the ANBU members saw some chick in freakin' short shorts and they ran off after her. Sakura leaned up against the wall.

"So, what do you want?"

"Sakura, Tsunade and the others may not believe me, so I was hoping you would. Sakura, I have very deep feelings for you." Sakura just started laughing.

"Yeah right! Since when?!" Sakura kept on laughing.

"Since... well...since I came back to Konoha..."

"You had your chance, Sasuke. And now I've moved on. You should have considered it back then." Sakura said with a flip of her hair. Sasuke watched her hair carefully as it flipped, he thought her hair was the perfect length now, not too long or too short.

"Sakura, please. Your the only reason I came back to Konoha. I didn't defeat my brother or Orochimaru, but I knew that someone back here was still waiting for me!"

"Sasuke! You shouldn't have left in the first place! And to tell you, the person who actually killed your brother was Naruto!" Sasuke went pale when he heard that.

"N-Naruto killed Itachi?! No one told me that!" Sakura chuckled.

"That's because we knew that you would go mad and try to kill one of the village's finest ninja." Sakura said while picking at her nails.

"Sakura... I'm sorry..." Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"Hey, doesn't this seem familiar? Doesn't it bring back memories? Hmm.. Let's see, you gave me the exact treatment! And just to tell you, I already love someone else!" Sasuke looked up at Sakura at that minute, and Sakura covered her mouth with her hand immediatly.

"What did you say?!" Sakura shook her head.

"I didn't say anything!! Except for the fact that this is what you did to me!!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar. "You didn't hear anything, you hear me?!" Sasuke nodded. Sakura pulled him over to the door.

"But, the only way to keep me quiet is, if you take me on a date."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! Not. We all know what Sakura's answer is. Duh. Lolz. And I will not, and I repeat not, give out who Sakura loves. Cough Cough...Naruto...Cough Cough... Sorry, had to clear my throat! Lawlz. Anyways, Review plzz??**

Mira L. Nara


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heyy..I am back! And ALIVE! xDDD Anyways...heres that new chapter! the story is almost overrr..so just hang on.**

* * *

Sakura's face went pale. "A d-date?" Sasuke nodded.

"You heard me! I want a date." Sakura felt like she was choking.

"Umm.." Sakura sighed. I wish I never said that one thing... I don't even know what I was thinking... "I don't know.. I guess, since you're keeping my secret..." Sasuke grinned.

"You're going to have to change before I take you anywhere though." Sakura sighed. She stormed off to her room and changed. She came back out wearing a dress with white flowers.

"Happy?" Sasuke kept on grinning.

"C'mon. I already have a place in mind." Heh. Sasuke, what an idiot!! Sakura had called Tsunade while she was in her room and Tsunade had sent over a group of ANBU squad members. Sasuke opened the door and was tackled by the squad leaders.

"You're under arrest!" Sasuke squirmed around under the pile of people on him.

"Sakura! You tricked me!!" Sakura laughed.

"Thanks guys!" She turned around and walked over to her couch and layed down. Sasuke and the ANBU members eventually left. Sakura sighed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was woken up several hours later by her phone ringing. She picked up. "Hello? This is Sakura." She waited for someone to reply. No answer. "Hmm..." She hung up after a few minutes of waiting. It started ringing again. She looked at the caller ID, it was Naruto. "Hey, did you just call?"

"Yeah, sorry. I lost signal back there. Anyways, I'm on my way back, hows things there?" Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke asked me out on a date, but then I called ANBU and they went ninja on his ass." Naruto laughed.

"Wow. Sounds hysterical! Anything else?"

"No, except for the fact that I was sleeping!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan." Sakura giggled.

"It's ok! Well, I guess I'll talk to you when you get back." Naruto was going to say something back, but Sakura had already hung up. She leaned up against the arm of the couch. Sakura sighed. I wonder if Naruto was going to say anything else... She rolled over and stared at the T.V. What time was it anyways? She got up and walked outside. It was breezy outside and pretty chilly. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood outside. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall. Ino came running towards her shouting.

"SAKURA! SAKURA!!" Sakura opened her eyes and waited for the blonde to get to her. Ino got there and was panting.

"What is it?" Ino looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Sasuke admitted that he.... he...LOVES YOU!" Sakura shook her head.

"I already knew that when he came to my house today. I thought you would tell me something more interesting..." Like if Naruto was back... Sakura looked up at the sky.

"Oh. Well, he told me, after you called the ANBU on him he came over to my house. I was so hyped, until he told me why he was really over..." Sakura looked back at Ino.

"Well, at least he came to your house without wanting to get in your pants!!" Ino had a shocked look on her face.

"He tried to do that?!" Sakura laughed.

"I was joking! Anyways, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed.." Sakura waved while she went inside. She walked into her room and fell asleep on her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was almost through the woods. He stopped to rest a bit. "I wonder if I should call Sakura-chan... No, she's probably sleeping still..." He looked at the sky. It was almost dawn. He sighed. "Sakura-chan... I wonder what she's thinking right now..." Naruto stood up and continued on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night from a stange beeping noise. She looked over to her phone and saw that there were 12 new messages from Naruto. She flipped her phone open and read the messages:

"Hey!! Sakura-chan!!"  
"Sakura-chan, answer your phone!"  
"Hey, I'm almost to Konoha!"  
"Sakura-chan, are you out with Sasuke?!"  
"You better not be!"  
"Sakura-chan... please answer your phone!!" And the others were almost exactly like those. Sakura laughed at them. She sent him a message back.

"You baka! I was sleeping!! And can't wait to see you!!" She smiled while she sent the message. She layed back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She rolled over and fell asleep again.

Sakura woke up again later by beeping again. She rolled over and checked her messages. One of them were from Sasuke. Hmm... I wonder what he wants... "Sakura, I found Naruto outside the gates dead. You better come and see what happened.." Sakura's eyes grew wide and teary. She looked at the other messages that were from Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!! I'm sooo sorry!! Well, I'm only about five minutes away!!"  
"Sakura-chan, I think there are people following me, I'm not sure..." Sakura closed her phone and flopped herself back on her bed crying. There was a knocking on her door, she got up and ran to the door. Tsunade was standing outside the door.

"Sakura, I'm afraid that Naruto has been found, outside the gates, dead." Sakura shook her head.

"NOO! HE ISN'T DEAD!!" She screamed.

"Sakura, he is dead. There was nothing we could do! The invaders who killed him have also killed the guards." Sakura sank to the ground and started crying again.

"Noo... He couldn't have died.. He vowed to never die until he became Hokage! And I believed him!!" Sakura buried her face into her hands. "No... This can't be real..." Tsunade bent down and patted Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura screamed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat up in her bed panting and sweating. "NO!!" Sakura screamed. Wait, was that a dream? She looked at her text messages. No new ones. Sakura sighed in relief. There was knocking on her door. She ran to the door. Sakura opened it and found Naruto standing in her doorway. She flung herself onto him and cried even more. "Naruto!!! You came back!!!!" Naruto was shocked by her sudden action. He smiled though and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I would come back!! I wasn't just about to let Sasuke steal you from me!!" Sakura laughed.

"It happened again.. I had another dream where you died... I can't stand them.." Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura-chan, why do you care if I die? I mean, I've only been a problem to you all these past years! It was my fault that I couldn't bring Sasuke back, it was my fault that Sasuke tried to hurt you, and it is my fault for your horrible dreams..." Sakura looked up at Naruto.

"You've got to be kidding me! None of this is your fault!! And you haven't only cause problems to me all these years! You're the only reason I'm still in Konoha." Oops... I think I said too much... Naruto's face turned red.

"Umm..." Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, I'm still half asleep, so I probably have no clue what I'm saying!!" Naruto laughed. Sakura layed her head back on Naruto's shoulder. "I really did miss you though..." Naruto held Sakura tighter.

"So did I." Sakura shed a tear and closed her eyes.

"Naruto...?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighed. She didn't know how to ask the question... But she had to, or at least do something nice...

"D-do...d-do you..." Sakura took in a deep breath.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" She shook her head. She would just have to ask it later... Naruto.. Do you love me? Sakura looked up at Naruto.

"Do you want to get some ramen?" Naruto nodded.


End file.
